


good things come in threes

by Emmlan



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmlan/pseuds/Emmlan
Summary: Tommy wants too much. Turns out he’s not the only one.





	good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. This is my first story in this fandom. It's also the first time I've written porn so yay me I guess? Enjoy!
> 
> Massive thanks to Amanda for being the best beta reader a girl could ask for.

It started to fall apart around the holidays. No, actually, it started to fall apart way before then. But it was during the holidays, when they both had time off for once, that the cracks started to become visible to everyone else. Which in turn made them more and more impossible to ignore. Even for him. Tommy who was notorious for burying his head in the sand and pushing through a brick wall if he had to. Always believing that things would get better, work out, if they just kept moving forward. However, he’d been failing to notice that they’d stopped moving a while ago. What he’d seen as steps of moving forward towards their future together had actually been signs of moving apart. She moved out after New Years. She let him keep the dog. He texted Favs and Lovett to let them know he wasn’t bringing a plus one to Europe anymore. It felt like yet another failure. 

“Hey,” Lovett’s voice cuts through the haze of his own thoughts too loud in his head. He comes to, noticing that he’s been sat there staring at his own hands for so long his neck is hurting. He slowly moves his head backwards, hearing the cracks in his neck as he stretches it out.

“Hey,” he replies. It is around 5pm and they are at their Hotel in Stockholm after having done soundcheck at the venue. Tommy is sitting in the lobby, drinking coffee which appearently had turned stale and cold during his silent pondering. 

“You missing Hannah?” Lovett’s question should have been an innocent one, teasing almost. But when he meets his eyes he can see something more serious in his friend’s gaze, still with the option of humor if he wants to take the easy way out. It has only been a couple of weeks since she’d moved out and his friends must have noticed that Tommy’s mood had been dampened. She was supposed to be on the tour with them, just like Emily and Ronan were.

It stings, being surrounded by happy people who are so in love. It's made him realize he never truly had that with Hannah. He’d just been too desperate for a relationship, for an idealistic future that he yet again ignored the signs. “I think Emily misses her more,” Tommy jokes half-heartedly. “We’re not that fun to hang out with, all work no play.” 

Lovett chuckles slightly. “She’s fine hanging out with Ronan, I swear sometimes she misses him almost as much as I do when he’s not around.” He laughs self-deprecatingly. Tommy smiles, while also feeling like his heart is being squeezed uncomfortably tight. Lovett and Ronan. Favs and Emily. They are all so genuinely happy and right for each other. He sighs. Too loudly. Lovett looks up at him again, eyes worried now. 

“Seriously Tommy,” he says. “You know you can talk to me right? To any of us? You know we’re here for you? Even if the jet lag is making all of us tired and grumpy.” 

Tommy smiles, slightly. “I know Jon,” he says, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. “I just don’t really know what to say. I really thought…” He stops himself from continuing, can feel his breath getting caught in his chest, can feel his voice start to break. Then, a sudden weight on his shoulders. Lovett’s warm arm put there, a soothing weight grounding him. Comforting. “I really thought this was it,” he continues almost whispering. “I thought we’d make it work.”

Lovett sighs, moving the hand on Tommy’s shoulder in a soft, light caress. “I know,” he says. “But it didn’t. And you’ll move on, even though it hurts now.” 

“Losing her,” Tommy whispers, almost ashamed to admit it. “Isn’t what hurts the most. It’s...losing a relationship. Again. That’s so fucked up.”

Lovett grabs him and forces him to look at him in the eyes. “Look Tommy, I know you, and there’s nothing fucked up about wanting what you want. The right person is gonna want the same as you and it’ll be picture perfect and fan-fucking-tastic. Just don’t beat yourself up about it. You deserve to get what you want. Okay?” 

Tommy nods as Lovett lets go of him and gets up, leaving the room. “I want you,” he thinks. “I want what you have.”

 

There is always so much going on, Ronan thinks as he stretches out on the bed, groaning at the wonderful feeling of soft, crisp sheets under his tired body. In the world, in his life, in the news. A lot of exciting things, a lot of awfulness. The usual. What is unusual at this moment, however, is that he has the rare opportunity to spend a prolonged space of time with his special person. Also, they get to do it all in Europe. Not too bad, not bad at all. 

The jet lag is a problem sure. But he is lucky that he can work from anywhere. And he is almost bursting with pride at every venue his partner in WoW and in life manages to fill up with his friends. They’d had a successful couple of days in Stockholm and Oslo, albeit very full days, a lot of time being polite to strangers. Being naturally charming took a lot of work and Ronan knows Jon was just as tired as him if not more. Yet he took it all in stride. They all did. He and Emily had done some sightseeing in Amsterdam earlier today while the boys made some last minute adjustments to the show they were putting on tonight. When they got back Ronan noted Jon sitting close to Tommy, hand brushing his knee occasionally. He smiled as their eyes met and Jon’s eyebrow rose quizzically. Ronan had shrugged and gone up to their hotel room. Now he is just waiting for Jon to join him. They have time. For once, they still have several days left to spend together. 

“I could eat you up,” the voice is coming from the door. Ronan almost jumps at the sound. He’d been stupid enough to fall asleep. Napping during the day is no way to beat jet lag. Alas, the damage is done. He yawns and stretches, knowing full well it makes his shirt rise up and exposes the pale skin of his stomach.

Jon advances, taking a few long strides to reach the bed and sink down onto it next to him. His arms quickly finding their way around Ronan’s face, his nose nuzzling his neck and his mouth touching it softly. “Good brainstorming session?”Ronan asks. Jon nods. 

“Good time running around town with Em?”

Ronan nods. “You know us, we always have a good time,” he chuckles. “Gossiping like two old ladies, us.”’

Jon laughs. “Don’t I know it.”

“Still a bit weird without Hannah,” Ronan adds.

Jon sighs and sinks his nose down even deeper into his neck. “As if it wasn’t weird when she was still around,” he mumbles.

Ronan nods. It had been. Ronan wasn’t too shocked by this news, when he heard from Jon that Hannah had moved out. But it was still sad, his heart ached for Tommy especially. That man gave his all in every situation and cared so deeply. 

“I worry about him,” Jon admits. Ronan puts his arms around the love of his life (yes, very cliche, no not something he would ever call Jon out loud but yes, that’s how he sometimes thought of him) and squeezes hard.

“He’s got you. You and Favs. And Emily. And me. We’ll keep him safe. We’ll make sure he’s ok.” Jon nods, head pressed against his chest. “You’ve done this before,” Ronan adds. “I’m not saying this is going to be the same,” he continues. “But we’ll deal with it regardless.” 

Jon looks up again, searching. “I’m not exactly in a position where I can offer him the same type of...comforts as last time,” a small blush is rising on his cheeks. 

Ronan grins. “And why is that Mr. Hot Shot?” 

“Well, you and me have been exclusive for so long, I don’t want to ruin that. Besides, another adventure of homosexual nature may not be what our Tommy needs this time around to get his head on...errr...straight.” Ronan laughs.

“Ok, I hear you. But. Hear me out too yeah? A. We have been exclusive for a long time and I trust you. You trust me. We’re good. But your boys are always gonna be an exception I’m ok with, besides, it’s not like I find him hideous. I’d tap that,” he adds the last bit, leering a bit, showing he’s joking yet serious if Jon wants him to be. Jon’s blush is now deep and covers his entire face while also traveling down onto his neck.

“And B, what he might or might not need will become apparent in due time. We’ll be there for him, in whatever way he needs us to be, okay?” 

Jon’s eyes have darkened, lust filling them, spreading through his body. “Okay,” he breathes before attaching his lips to Ronan’s. 

“That gets you hot?” he whispers as Jon started sucking on his neck, he is met with a needy groan. “That’s good, “ he says. “It gets me hot too Love, so hot. Thinking of you and him. Thinking of him being here with us. You kissing him. Him blowing you.” Jon has started grinding down on him, cock hard and straining against the jeans he’s still wearing. They’re both still clothed, humping on a bed like teenagers. God, Ronan loves this man.

“Tommy kissing you,” Jon whispers, his voice dark and breaking. “Kissing you everywhere, while I tell him how you like it. You taking care of him while I tell you how he likes it.” Ronan groans, their movements are sharper, faster now. No way would they be able to wear these clothes tonight. There is no time to get out of them. 

“Me and Tommy taking care of YOU…” he moans. “Teasing you, giving it to you just right, there’s no way you’d be able to fight it, both of us, all that attention all on you…” Jon comes with a breathless shout. Ronan isn’t far behind. They spend a few minutes panting, lying next to each other in silence. 

“So…” Jon starts eventually. “I guess that’s still a thing?” 

“It’s still a thing,” Ronan confirms.

“Cool,” Jon’s voice is colored in disbelief. He laughs. “God Ro, you’re just the best aren’t you. Fuck.”

“Likewise Love, likewise.”

 

Tommy is in way over his head. Way over. See, he’d been doing alright with losing Hanna. Truly. But his European tour made it all more real. He is struggling. Not with missing Hanna like Lovett assumed. No. But with Ronan coming along on this trip. Him and Lovett spending every free moment together. He didn’t hold a grudge against them for being happy. The opposite actually. He knew how much it meant to them to have this time together, long distance relationships seemed like so much work. Tommy only wants happiness for them. It is just...he is just jealous. So, so very jealous.

Not just of Ronan, for getting to have Lovett in that way, no. That would have been too easy. Tommy and Lovett hooked up a few times when they’d lived together in DC. Actually, it was more than a few times, for a while there Tommy ven started to think of Lovett as his boyfriend. Turned out that was all a huge misunderstanding on his part because one day Lovett tried to set him up with a girl and the next he’d started talking about this guy he’d met. Yeah. Like a punch to the gut. Tommy made the relationship with that girl work well however, even though it of course hadn’t lasted very long. Lovett and Ronan on the other hand, were still going strong. Sure, Tommy is jealous of Ronan for getting to have with Lovett something he’d only been able to dream about. Still, it is way more than that.

He doesn’t want to see Ronan out of the picture. Quite the opposite actually. Because he is also jealous of Lovett for getting to have Ronan. Gorgeous, funny, smart and kind Ronan. Yeah. Tommy is royally fucked. Because not only does he want his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend, no. His ideal situation would be to have their relationship. Not with some random girl or guy, or not with removing one of them and inserting himself. No. Their relationship with added Vietor. 

Yeah. He is so screwed. Why did he have to come to this realization while gallivanting across Europe with the two people he should be avoiding like the plague right now? He groans and puts his head in his hands, attracting the attention of the whole gang who are all sitting around the same table as him, eating breakfast. Raised eyebrows meet his gaze, curiously. He just shrugs. Whatever, he can blame his mood on this never ending jet lag if they think to question it.

When he eventually looks up again he can feel eyes trained on him, surprised he notes Ronan looking at him with an indiscernible look in his eyes, lingering on him as if pondering something. Shit. 

 

Ronan is getting a bit frustrated. But he also knows that if you want something done sometimes you have to make it happen yourself. Ronan can be very decisive once his mind is made up, very persuasive too. But he does like to take his time to contemplate first. To gather the facts. To strategize. Then, once he’s sure, he sees no reason for hesitation. This situation is no different.

So what are the facts in this case? Fact 1: Him and Jon are in love, very much and have been for a long time. Ronan sees them together in years ahead. Sometimes he sees a future of grey hair and wrinkled skin when their eyes interlock. He’s content with that idea of a future. He wants that. Fact 2: Jon has been in love with Tommy since before he and Ronan even met. Fact 2 doesn’t make Fact 1 any less real or true or meaningful. They’ve had this talk. A lot. In the early stages of their relationship it was fine because they weren’t exclusive. Jon seemed to think Ronan was gonna find someone younger and more handsome to settle with eventually. Then, when he actually wanted to settle with him and no one else, they talked about Tommy again.

Jon and Tommy have had a sexual relationship but only for short periods of time during their long friendship. Tommy wants the wife and the kids, Jon always said. He was never going to only want what Jon could give him. Then of course, what Jon could give him changed when he met Ronan. See, Ronan’s pretty sure that in an ideal world Jon could have them both and love them both equally and share his life with them both. But, in this world he’s always going to choose Ronan. And settle for getting to have the other love of his life close by as a best friend and business partner. Fair deal, Jon seems to think. Ronan’s not so sure anymore. Lately when he sees grey hair and wrinkles, he doesn’t just see the two of them. He can spot blue eyes watching them and a third pair of arms reaching for them at the corner of every image his mind conjures of their future.

 

“We should talk,” he says and Tommy sits up straight in the chair he’d been slouched listening to Lovett and Favs discussing tonight’s double shows in London, he’s almost flinching back at the sound of Ronan’s voice. Their eyes met. 

“Umm…” Tommy says, inarticulate for once.

“Let’s go around the block,” Ronan says and starts walking out. Tommy looks around the room, meets Lovett’s eyes, raises an eyebrow but Lovett just shrugs. He doesn’t look nervous, only slightly puzzled. As if he knows what Ronan’s up to, or that he at least trusts Ronan with whatever he’s up to. 

“You know how you and Jon had a thing?” Ronan says, out of the blue as they’re trying to keep a nice pace so the cold air doesn't freeze their bones completely.

Tommy gulps. “Umm yes but I mean, that was ages ago you know that.” Tommy hadn’t been sure Ronan even knew about that, or ok that’s not true, by the end he knew that Lovett had started seeing Ronan and still sleeping with Tommy occasionally. But he never knew to what extent he’d told Ronan about it.

Ronan smiles, he doesn’t look bothered at all while Tommy can’t stop fidgeting, eyes flickering around not wanting to settle anywhere for more than a few seconds. “What if it wasn’t?”

Tommy stops. Huh. “What do you mean?”

Ronan stops too, they’re in a park, somewhat secluded, only a few people walking their dogs some distance away. “I mean, what if the thing wasn’t just a thing of the past anymore, what if it could be a current thing too. Would you be up for that?”

Tommy gapes, he can legit feel his jaw hitting the ground. “Eh...I mean…” he’s flustered. Has he been that obvious? And if he has, how is Ronan stillable to get it so wrong? “He’s with you,” he settles for saying. “He’s very happy with you.”

Ronan laughs at that, carefree, self-confident, sure. “I know. He’s very happy, but I know what would make him even happier.” 

Tommy swallows, his tongue feels three times it’s usual size, he can’t really speak. “Maybe,” he allows. He could see Lovett thrive under the attention of two lovers, he knows what they had was good even if it was just for a bit of fun and stress relief at the time. But now loves Lovett even more than he did then.. It’s dangerous. “I can’t really do casual,” he admits. “And definitely not with him.” 

Ronan nods. “No, I know. That’s not what I meant either.” Tommy feels lost. 

“Ok so...sorry but I’m kinda confused here. What do you mean?”

For the first time Ronan seems a bit less confident, less comfortable with the conversation. “He’s not the only one who’d be happier,” he allows. “We...we are so happy. We love each other. We’re it for each other. But. But what if “it” didn’t just have to include the two of us. It could include you too. If you wanted.” 

“You don’t have to say this to be polite,” Tommy mumbles, ashamed. “Have I been that obvious? I’m sorry, I’ll stop. I’ll...I’ll stay away for a while when we get back to LA, put some distance between me and Lovett.” 

“What??? No! No not at all. I wasn’t even sure. I mean, I thought, maybe. Sometimes I thought you looked at us like, maybe. Or at least at him. Like maybe you still wanted that with him. He doesn’t think so of course but he never thinks he’s worthy of any affection. You always have to force it on him, until he realizes he can have it, that it’s ok.”

“Oh. Well. I did. I do. And umm...yes, both of you that’s. That’s what I’ve been thinking about.” 

“Great,” Ronan smiles. 

“Lovett doesn’t know about this?” Tommy asks.

“About this conversation? No. I wanted to check with you first. If you and me are on the same page I think we could try this. Not just casual. Not just you and him. All of us. We could try.” 

“Can I think about it?” 

“Sure. If you want. I was thinking we could surprise Jon with this tonight. Come to our hotel room after the Lovett or Leave It show, if you decided you want to try. We can sort out the details from there.”

 

It’s later in the day and Tommy has not been able to stop thinking about it. He’s distracted and short tempered and he totally understands that his co-founders have had it with his attitude. He just can’t seem to stop.

“What is up with you today?” Lovett exclaims, clearly exasperated. Favs only shakes his head slightly judgmental in his own quiet way as Tommy once more interrupts prep time for their show by snapping over a comment made by Lovett. “You guys figure this out, now,” he says before leaving the room. They’re going up on stage in less than two hours and the dynamics can’t be this weird for that. It won’t work. 

Tommy sighs. “I’m sorry, it’s not your fault.” Lovett laughs, no humor detected. 

“That old excuse ‘it’s not you it’s me’, that’s bullshit Tommy, it’s only ME that you’re treating like shit today so clearly I’ve done something.” He sounds kinda sad and Tommy can’t have that. He grabs him, on impulse. Suddenly they’re so close, Tommy can almost feel Lovett’s breath touching his face.

“Sometimes it’s easier to keep my distance if I’m mean to you, I’m sorry. I’ll do better.” 

“Distance?” Lovett is obviously confused, still looks sad. “Why do you want distance?” Yeah, that’s his hurt but trying to act normal voice.

“I don’t _want_ distance,” Tommy stresses. “That’s so far from what I want. So far. You have no idea. God I’m such a mess.” He lets go of Lovett, goes to cover his face with his hands and tries to find his breath again, can feel himself spinning out of control.

“Hey Tommy,” Lovett’s voice is soft now. “Hey, look at me.” He doesn’t want to but he forces himself to obey.

“Hi Jon,” he says sheepishly. “Sorry,” he adds. Lovett smiles for the first time during this conversation, it’s soft and small and so rare it makes Tommy’s heart hurt a little.

“You don’t always have to apologize you know,” he says. “And it’s ok to want things, you know that right?” Tommy shrugs. 

“Sometimes,” Lovett says, “Sometimes you just gotta ask for what you want. But you were never very good at that.” 

Tommy chuckles. “Not my strong suit no.” 

Lovett gets up, with a sunnier disposition than he’d worn all afternoon.

“Practice makes perfect,” he whispers in Tommy’s ear, leaving his lips on his skin for a short minute before extracting himself. “Now, we got a show to do! I’ll go tell Favs we kissed and made up.” 

He struts out of the room and Tommy’s left standing frozen, his hand on that spot on his face close to his ear, where Lovett’s lips had just stayed a bit too long to be casual. 

Ronan’s suggestion keeps playing over and over again in his mind, just as it has done ever since they’re conversation. He is still confused. It seemed like Ronan had implied he could have everything he wanted. But it didn’t seem real. Too good to be true. But now he thinks maybe. Maybe Lovett wouldn’t be opposed. Ronan obviously seemed into it, even if Tommy doesn’t understand why. Then again he wants and wants and wants. He wants both of them. Maybe Ronan has somehow caught a bit of the same infliction. So, maybe. Maybe he can ask for what he wants. Maybe for once he could actually get what he wants. Or at least parts of it. Even if only for a brief time. A taste of it might be better than nothing at all. But, he’ll never know if he doesn’t even try.

 

It is a good night. The tour has been great. A huge success. Tommy still can't quite believe it. That they even have listeners in Europe and that they are so passionate. He loves their listeners. He may have had a few beers too many at the pub with Favs and Emily while they waited for Lovett to finish the tour with Lovett or Leave It. 

Ok let’s rephrase that. Not too many. He isn’t drunk. Just a bit tipsy, mostly just happy. Nervous too. A bit. Because he is doing it. Emily and Favs have retreated to their room and he, Tommy Vietor is going to to do something so out of character his therapist would have been pleased if she’d known. Not that she’s ever going to know about this. Never ever. 

He passes by his own room, determined steps moving towards the one Lovett and Ronan share. It’s good they’re all on the same floor, he thinks absentmindedly before stopping in front of their door. He can faintly hear Lovett’s voice, in rant mode as always. He can’t help but smile as he lifts his hand to knock on the door. This is madness but he thinks it’s going to be alright. A little madness might be just what he needs right now.

 

It’s Ronan who opens the door. He looks relieved for a brief moment before his face smoothens out again into his usual calm, confident, cocky expression.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he says. His eyes move up and down Tommy’s body, thoroughly checking him out. An experience Tommy’s never had before, he realizes. He’s never been this seen by Ronan before. It makes him blush. They’re going to see a whole lot more of each other soon. All new. It’s really hot. Tommy can’t look away when their eyes finally meet. Neither are breaking the stare. Somehow the door behind Tommy has closed. The toilet is being flushed in the bathroom. They don’t move. An arm length apart, by the door. Ronan’s hand stuck in air as if he’d been about to reach out and touch only to stop half way. Tommy almost feels like they’re touching already anyway, the air electric, no one diverts their eyes even as the door to the bathroom opens.

“Tommy?” Lovett’s voice, confused. “What are you doing here? I haven’t forgotten to pack my passport again I swear you don’t always have to check up on me you know…” He stops, as if suddenly noticing the tension in the room. His eyes flicker from Tommy to Ronan and back. “Umm...guys...what’s going on?”

 

Tommy waits for Ronan to take the lead on this. They still haven’t looked away, still eyes locked. He nods, as if to say it’s your play. He’s itching to look at Lovett but he won’t, not yet. Somehow he’s not nervous anymore. The hitch in Lovett’s breath is one he knows well, he’s sure he won’t be turned away tonight. Ronan’s eyes are promising as well. Ronan smirks and finally breaks their staring contest. Tommy looks down at his own feet for a solid second or so before caving and finding Lovett. He’s standing awkwardly a few feet away. His right hand holding onto the edge of his t-shirt hard, knuckles whitening. He’s only wearing t-shirt and boxers, clearly on his way to getting ready for bed. Glasses on, a bit crooked, messy curls. That awful haircut he got before Christmas has softened into something Tommy quite likes. He honestly likes Jon regardless of haircuts, obviously. But with the hair on the sides having grown back slightly it’ll be much more satisfying to run his fingers through his hair. Tommy’s fingers are suddenly itching to do just that. 

Ronan and Lovett are staring at each other now. Only briefly, as if communicating with their eyes, not just eye-fucking like he and Ronan had done. It seems like more of an actual wordless conversation.

“Tommy,” Jon eventually breathes out. “Is this...is this...I’m gonna need you to use your words, babe.” 

Babe. Tommy feels hot all over, he has to close his eyes to fight against the blissful sensation filling him. It’s been too long since Jon’s called him babe. He knows what he needs to say. 

“I want this,” he confirms. “All of this,” he gestures to the two men standing in front of him, Ronan having moved closer to Lovett, is now standing shoulder to shoulder with him. “I’m taking your advice,” he chuckles slightly his head still spinning with the intensity of the whole moment. “I’m asking for what I want. Question is, are you going to give it to me or not?”

“We are,” Ronan answers as Lovett seems stuck on doing his best goldfish impression. His hand has moved down Lovett’s shoulder it’s now slowly caressing his chest, Tommy can almost see his nipple hardening underneath the t-shirt. God, he wants to touch. Both of them. So bad. 

“We…” Lovett’s finally found his voice again but it’s deep and husky and yes Tommy remembers this it’s his sex voice. Tommy’s suddenly unbelievably hard in his jeans. Why didn’t he think to change clothes before coming here? He feels so overdressed, Lovett in boxers and Ronan in sweats. 

“I’m still not sure this isn’t a fever dream,” Lovett continues. “But we’re doing this, fuck yeah we’re doing this. Now why the hell are you still clothed Thomas? That hardly seems fair!” 

The urge to touch gets too much and he kinda falls into them. As if he’s a puppet and someone cuts off his strings, it’s not graceful, it makes no sense how his body just moves, trips, falls over onto them. They catch him and he’s suddenly embraced by them both. So close.Their bodies pressed against his. The familiar smell of Lovett and the new smells and sensations of having Ronan this up close. He’s almost dizzy with desire. 

 

“We should probably get you out of those jeans,” Ronan says after a few minutes of the three of them groping at each other shamelessly. Tommy’s just gotten his hand down Ronan’s sweats and yes his ass feels just as firm as it looks. Lovett has one hand under Ronan’s shirt and the other caressing Tommy’s neck. Tommy nods frantically, the zipper digging in and getting more and more uncomfortable with every passing minute. Before he has time to act Lovett’s started in on his zipper, face pinched in concentration. 

“Why do you always have to wear such tight jeans huh? Good for flaunting it sure not so good for getting off jeez haven’t I told you this before?”

It doesn’t take long for the zipper to go down and for Jon to start slipping the jeans down his thighs, he follows them down, his face brushing against Tommy’s boxers on the way down, he quickly mouths at his cock before continuing following the jeans down to his feet. Tommy swears he’s never been this aroused before in his entire life and they’re only just getting started. 

“Lift!” Lovett commands from further down and Tommy does as he’s told, letting him slip the jeans all the way off and toss them across the room before coming back up again. 

¨Ro,” Lovett says as he’s stroking down Tommy’s thighs. “Feel this,” he puts Ronan’s hand on Tommy’s right thigh as his other hand stays on the left side. “That’s some serious muscle, treat yourself it’s not like you get much of that from me,” he jokes. Ronan squeezes, Tommy shivers. 

“I’m not with you for the muscles, Love,” he agrees. “But you know I adore your body just the way it is, and I’m sure Tommy agrees with me” it’s Lovett’s time to flush as Tommy is quick to nod. He thinks he can read Ronan’s play here. 

“Time to get you out of that t-shirt,” he says and moves closer to Jon, grabbing the hem of his shirt and starting to pull it up. Lovett barely protests and when Ronan’s hands also start helping out he quiets completely and just lets them push and pull until he’s bare chested in front of them. Exposed. He thinks he knows now how he wants this night to go, given the way Ronan looks at them he’s pretty sure they’re on the same page.

“Hey Tommy,” Ronan says conversationally. “You know Jonathan has fantasised about this for a very long time.” 

“Really now, “ Tommy smirks, his heart beating so fast, me too he thinks me too. Lovett splutters, so red now, all the way down his body. His eyes flicking around, he’s fidgeting. Cock poking out at the top of his boxers, so hard. Tommy’s mouth waters, he sees Ronan adjusting himself in his sweats.

“I guess we should fulfill some of those fantasies tonight then,” Tommy says faux casually.

“We should,” Ronan agrees.

“Ro…” Lovett whines. “Tommy..stop teasing me, you’re not being nice to me at all right now you know that right. Clothes off now!” 

“So impatient, get on the bed and we’ll strip for you if you’re good,” Ronan says, and Tommy doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jon move so fast, scrambling to throw himself on the bed, too aroused to worry about trying to be sexy. He’s always been the most sexy when he’s not trying anyway, in Tommy’s opinion. 

 

Suddenly Ronan is pressing up against him again. His hands under Tommy’s t-shirt, pulling it up and off. His hands on his jaw, their eyes locking. His lips are soft, more chapped than he’d imagined, the kiss is soft too at first but when Tommy thoughtlessly bites his lip Ronan gasps and open his mouth and then it gets heated. It’s a good kiss. Tommy could get lost in it, in the sensation of making out, almost naked with Ronan pressed up against him, his tongue working to move into his mouth. He’d get lost in it if it wasn’t for the moan from the bed that cuts through the haze of lust. They break apart and look up, Lovett is palming himself his fingers slipping in under his boxers, touching himself. 

“God you’re both stupidly hot, how are you so hot,” he gasps, looking a little crazy with desire. Tommy hurries up after that, slides Ronan’s sweats down and flushed when he sees the other man has gone commando. He quickly tugs at his shirt too and gets it over his head an chucks it across the room. The urgency doesn’t die out so he shoves Ronan over to the bed until they both fall down onto it on either side of Jon. Tommy lands closer to the foot of the bed and he crawls up until he’d face to face with the familiar sight of Lovett’s cock trying its hardest to get out from his boxers. He wants to help. He raised his eyes a bit first though, meets Ronan’s gaze from where he is a bit higher up, working in Lovett’s nipples with his mouth, getting the most delicious noises out of him. Tiny, quiet gasps as if he’s trying not to let them know how into this he is. Tommy has the evidence of just how into this Jon is right in front of his nose. Ronan kinda nods, as much as he’s able to with a nipple obscenely poking out between his teeth. Tommy gets to work.

“Oh god...Tommy what...I can’t...Ro don’t, no don’t stop I just...guys this is,” he’s rambling. Because of course he is. Tommy’s mouth is full of his cock so he can’t really comment on it right now but he makes a mental note to tease him later. Of course Lovett’s still loud in bed, some things never change. He pulls off a bit, with a pop, only to lick his way down to the base and nuzzle the hairs there, he can hear Jon cursing and then he feels Ronan’s fingers close to his mouth, grabbing at the base of Lovett’s cock. He licks at the fingers before getting back to putting it all back in his mouth, taking him as deep as he can striving to meet Ronan’s fingers. Lovett curses some more, it’s mostly unintelligible by now.

“I don’t want to come yet,” he manages to squeak as Tommy sucks hard once more. “Please, not yet…” begging, that’s Tommy’s favorite and from the look on Ronan’s face as he pulls off, it’s his favorite too.

“Don’t worry Love,” he says as he moves his hands up to Lovett’s nipples again, grabbing at his upper body to move him around a bit so he’s behind him, only boxers between his hard cock and Lovett’s ass.

“We’re gonna take such good care of you, aren’t we Tommy?” Tommy nods as he allows himself to really look, to soak in the privilege of getting to seem them like this, kissing, Ronan sucking on Jon’s neck, grinding up against his ass.

“Fuck me,” Lovett groans. “For fucks sake someone better fuck me right now!” 

Tommy nods frantically. “Condoms?” he asks.

“Oh,” Ronan looks a bit caught of guard for the first time all night. “We...I’m not sure we have any? We don’t really need them when it’s just us.” 

Oh God. That’s so hot. So so hot. Tommy almost comes right then and there and that’s not gonna cut it. He takes a breath, tries to calm down.

“That’s fine,” he says. “We can work with that. You do it. I wanna see how you fuck him.” 

Lovett shudders. “I think he can multi-task,” Ronan says. “Would you like that Jonathan, me fucking you while you suck Tommy off? Think you’re up for that?” 

Fuck, Tommy is so up for that. He scrambles to get out of his boxers, while noting Lovett has somehow gotten his hand in under Ronan’s and pulled them down. They’re all finally naked. 

“There’s lube on the counter in the bathroom,” Ronan says, gesturing for Tommy to go grab it. 

 

He hurries, sees it placed neatly beside a glass that contains two toothbrushes. “Here you go,” he says and tosses it at Ronan who catches with one hand, the other hand is still working on Jon’s nipples that are so sensitive at this point it has to hurt. Tommy groans, almost pinching himself to make sure this is actually happening.

“Can I try something first?” he asks as Ronan pops open the small bottle of lube. 

Their eyes meet, Tommy raises his eyebrows suggestively. Ronan seems to get what he means. So does Lovett who moans. 

“Killing me, you’re all killing me, tell my mother I loved her…” Tommy laughs and gets on the bed, Ronan moves Lovett a bit and now Ronan’s to the side while Tommy is looming over Jon. 

“You look like I’m hoppy cheddar sauce and you haven’t eaten in a week,” Jon notes drily, Tommy laughs again. 

“If my memory serves me right,” he starts while moving his hands down Lovett’s body. “You taste better than any Blue Apron recipe.” He gasps loudly as Tommy uses his arm muscles to flip him over, moving down so his face is angled just right, the sight of Lovett’s ass so perfect just waiting for him to devour it is making his mouth water. 

He hears Ronan moving a bit on the other side of the bed and spots in the corner of his eye that he’s palming himself, eyes alit with desire. Tommy slowly and carefully spreads the cheeks, places his face in the right spot before looking up at Jon.

“Don’t come,” he orders. “Let me know if you get close, you’re not allowed to come from this.” Lovett mumbles something more about arrangements for his funeral but also nods frantically. Tommy finally pushes his tongue past the rim and starts licking, sucking and biting at the soft flesh there. He’s so focused on the task at hand, seeing how the skin gets pinker, feeling it move under his mouth, hearing the gasps and moans from Jon and the heavy breathing of Ronan. He keeps going for a while until Lovett pushes him away, gasping for air.

“I...I...you have to stop that now if you want me to last longer because holy fuck that was, goddamn Tommy your mouth it’s not fair, never was.” Tommy could have carried on for much longer, but he obeys, moves back a bit, wipes the saliva off his mouth before leaning over to kiss Jon. Only turning away when Ronan grabs his neck and they also start kissing, a filthy kiss where they both know Tommy’s tongue was just in Ronan’s boyfriend.

 

“Guys..” a petulant voice breaks their concentration. “Someone better fuck me right now or I’ll combust on the spot, I swear…” Tommy and Ronan have pulled apart but are still so close Tommy can feel his breathe on his face, they both smile as if to say, guess we better give the man what he wants. 

“I’m gonna fuck you Love,” Ronan says. “Don't’ worry about that, I’ll take care of you. Would you mind taking care of Tommy for me as well?” Lovett’s eyes are so big and so dazed as they meet Tommy’s but he’s nodding and making grabby hands. 

“I won’t last long,” Tommy warns as they all rearrange themselves on the bed. Lovett in Ronan’s lap, Tommy’s thighs bracketing Lovett’s head. 

“Me neither,” Ronan admits. “Somehow this is even hotter than I imagined.”

“Me three,” Lovett agrees. “But I’d like some cock in me when that happens so get on that boys, no time to spare!”

He yelps as Ronan and Tommy both lift him up and slowly lower him on Ronan’s cock, he then flips them over on the side so Jon’s mouth is better angled for Tommy’s cock. Then finally Lovett’s lips close over the head and Tommy groans, closing his eyes. 

 

He can hear Ronan starting to thrust and he can feel Lovett’s moans reverberating as he sucks him off. Tommy opens his eyes again and finds Ronan’s gaze locked on him as he fucks into Lovett.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asks, no real direction to the question. 

“Yeah yeah fuck yeah oh god…” Jon rambles, answering but not really able to string together a coherent stranger. 

“Everything I wanted,” Tommy pants, hoping he sounds as sincere as he feels despite his brain shooting off a million impulses making it hard to focus.

“Fuck yeah,” Ronan agrees as he increases the pace of his thrusts.

 

Lovett yelps as he suddenly comes all over his stomach, untouched. The sight of that does it for Tommy and a minute later he’s spilling it all in Jon’s mouth who greedily sucks every last bit out of him before releasing his soft cock with a pop. Ronan’s still going, uncoordinated, desperate thrusts now, chanting.

“Oh God….oh fuck….goddamned ah..” 

“Come on babe,” Lovett says, pushing himself backwards meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts despite how sore and sensitive he must be by now. With a cry Ronan finally shoots off and god damn if Tommy was any younger the sight of it all would have made him rock hard again. As it is his poor cock just twitches valiantly as Ronan collapses into Jon’s back and Jon softly pushes him out before rearranging so that the unmovable Ronan is spooning him. 

 

For the first time since he stood there at the door, Tommy feels a bit awkward and unsure, on the edge of the bed considering if now’s the time he should bow out. How does one even tho threesomes in a polite way? Thanks for the sex see you tomorrow when we’re all off to spend a transatlantic flight ignoring each other? Tommy’s mind starts racing, maybe this was a bad idea oh god but he wanted and he still wants. He wants a third toothbrush in that glass in there and he wants a place in their bed that is reserved for him, he wants the natural response right now to be for him to crawl back into them. But he’s frozen. Until Lovett breaks the spell by reaching out for him, demanding. 

“Come on Thomas, get over here, now we cuddle, you know this, snuggling is mandatory.” Ronan has finally opened his eyes and is looking at him searching, then he smiles. 

“Yeah get over here, let’s make a Jon sandwich.” Jon splutters indignantly at that but he stops complaining when Tommy makes his way over and spoons him from the other side. His arms reaching across to caress Ronan’s as well. Lovett’s face smushed into his chest. So close together. Tommy’s heart is beating so hard. He wants.

“I could get used to this,” Lovett mumbles from in between them. 

“Me too,” Ronan says and Tommy is surprised to realize he seems to mean it.

It’s like every worry evaporates in that moment. Tommy feels the tension draining out of his body as he lets it go. He doesn’t know what this all means. But he thinks they want what he wants and if that’s true then they’ll give it a try, they’ll talk and work out the details later. The most important thing is that for once he’s sure that he’s not the only one who wants. 

“Me three,” he says as he closes his eyes and lets himself drift off, feeling more comfortable and safe than he has in a long time.


End file.
